In steps for manufacturing semiconductors, CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) devices that form thin films such as silicon thin films on substrates, for example, have been used. In order to perform processing such as cleaning of substrates using gases (e.g., fluorine gases) in the CVD devices, gas generation apparatuses that generate the gases are connected to the CVD devices.
In a semiconductor manufacturing plant discussed in Patent Document 1, for example, a plurality of fluorine gas generation apparatuses, a plurality of CVD devices, and a storage tank are connected to one another via pipings. More specifically, the plurality of pipings extending from each of the plurality of fluorine gas generation apparatuses are joined together and connected to the storage tank. The one piping extending from the storage tank is branched into a plurality of pipings, and the plurality of pipings are respectively connected to the plurality of CVD devices. In this case, the fluorine gases generated in the plurality of fluorine gas generation apparatuses are stored in the storage tank once via the common piping. The fluorine gas stored in the storage tank is supplied to each of the CVD devices through the common piping.
In the above-mentioned semiconductor manufacturing plant, when a problem occurs in the one fluorine gas generation apparatus by providing the storage tank, the one fluorine gas generation apparatus can be repaired without stopping the other fluorine gas generating apparatuses that are operating.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2007-211261 A